Moon Warrior
by jordanrosethehedgehog
Summary: I was a living sign sent from StarClan, along with a prophecy, The sun and moon shall fall in love and you shall be betrayed. My name is Lunarkit, and this is my life, the life of a warrior to change history. Revised!
1. Prologue

_Dedicated to Moonlit Aurora_

**Celestepen: "Hey guys! I'm back with a revised version of my story, written in 3rd POV, and much better. I hope you like it!"**

* * *

**Prologue**

The stars and moon sparkled on the lake, purple clouds on the horizon moving quickly across the indigo sky towards the lake. The forest was silent- except for the occasional scuffling of a mouse, or the hoot of an owl. Two pairs of eyes glinted from behind the foliage, one a bright green and the other a silvery amber. A fiery orange tom slipped through the bracken, followed by his companion, a beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat. She mewed in annoyance, "Firestar, please. Slow down! We needn't rush- it isn't that close to dawn yet."

The tom stopped and looked at the she-cat, his ears flicking back and forth, and his tail twitching in annoyance. He grumpily meowed, "I know, Spottedleaf, but I must get to the camp, I must make sure that Patchfur delivers her kits safely, and that none of them die, especially 'her'."

He looked down to his paws in thought, a glint of concern in his eyes. The tortoiseshell walked up to him. "Oh Firestar," she purred, pressing her muzzle to his. "Patchfur shall be fine. Don't fret so much about the prophecy, you'll be okay."

He quickly looked up at her, a mix of worry and anger flashed in his eyes and he snapped at her fiercely: "But I don't want to mess up my first task as a StarClan warrior! This means so much to me, to deliver something so significant to someone so small." He stopped, realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry I snapped, Spottedleaf. I didn't mean it. My daughter will be able to help 'her' decipher the prophecy, she is smart."

"I forgive you, Firestar. Both of your daughters are wonderful. Squirrelflight is a strong warrior, and Leafpool is a wonderful medicine cat," Spottedleaf mewed.

"You are right."

"Come now Firestar! We must go, for it is nearly dawn, and they will be born soon!"

The pair slipped off into the woods.

* * *

**Celestepen: "Well let me know what you think! Good prologue? Bad? This one is written like the prologues in the books, set with the cats of StarClan. Yes, Firestar is dead, this somewhat takes place after the third series, but I didn't want to use Jayfeather as the Medicine cat, because he's well *cough*blind*cough*."**


	2. The New Arrivals

**Celestepen: Now whoever liked this story before will surely like it so much more now! Reading is a beautiful thing. **

**If anyone has a complaint about the Lunar part of Lunarkit's name, please post it, but do realize that Bluestar's mother's name was Moonflower- but does it matter? Just enjoy! XD**

* * *

It was that dawn, a cold, rainy, grey dawn during greenleaf that four kits were born to ThunderClan. Their mother and father, Patchfur and Birchfire, and the clan's former medicine cat, Leafpool watched happily as they squirmed about in the curve of Patchfur's stomach. Birchfire touched noses with his mate, and she purred. Leafpool looked at all four of the healthy kits with her green eyes glinting with happiness. "You did it Patchfur, they're all okay, and they look wonderful!"

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked up at the medicine cat, eyes brimming with joy. "Thank you so much, Leafpool. I couldn't have done it without you," she meowed. Birchfire dipped his head respectfully at the opening to the cozy nursery as a dark brown tabby tom entered. It was Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan. He dipped his head back at the blue-eyed warrior and greeted Patchfur. "I see your kitting went well, Patchfur; that's good."

"Thank you Bramblestar," the tortoiseshell queen murmured. Bramblestar turned to Leafpool, "Leafpool, Jayfeather needs your help with Dovepaw; she has a thorn stuck in her pad."

"I'll be right off," she mewed, and left the nursery.

The leader turned to Patchfur and asked, "Do you have names for them?"

Patchfur shook her head and looked down at her kits and thought for a long moment. The four seemed to be asleep, for they had stopped squirming. The first was a tabby tom with a fiery orange, almost red, pelt with burnt orange stripes. The next was a she-kit that was completely white, with a splash of black outlining her ears; the tortoiseshell she-kit beside her had a white chest and her left forepaw was also white. The final kit was the strangest-looking of them all. She had a white muzzle, and the rest of her pelt was silver with white flecks. She let out a tiny mew and curled up into a ball. Patchfur purred happily at them and finally looked up at Bramblestar and Birchfire and lifted her tail, and touched the tip of it to the orange kit lightly on the head, meowing, "This one shall be Firekit, this is in memory of your mentor, Bramblestar, and our great leader."

The tabby tom nodded with a glint of sadness in his eyes; Firestar had lost his final life in a fierce battle to save his Clan from a powerful rouge named Violet. Then Patchfur touched the white she-kit and meowed, "This is Snowkit." Then the tortoiseshell kit, "Leafkit, honoring our medicine cat, who helped these kits come to our world."

Finally she sighed, and tapped the silver-and-white kit and murmured with exasperation, "I thought about your name since I first saw you, and I have come to a conclusion. Your pelt silver and white like the moon and stars on the lake, with that, I have decided to name you, Lunarkit."

"Firekit, Snowkit, Leafkit, and Lunarkit; those are wonderful names Patchfur!" Birchfire purred. Bramblestar's eyes quickly flashed with fear, but he became accustomed to the name just as fast. "May StarClan guide their paws," Bramblestar meowed.

"You speak as if they're becoming apprentices," Birchfire quietly muttered.

"Well, I wish for them to live a good life. I should be going now, a Clan to see to, you know."

"Yes Bramblestar," Patchfur muttered.

As the leader left, Lunarkit began to mewl and squirm viciously, and a worried look fell onto Patchfur's face. "Lunarkit?!"

*** * ***

Lunarkit seemed to float in a void of nothingness, it was cold and frightening, and she wondered what was happening.

"H-hello?" She squeaked, shaking. "Who is there?"

A warm voice sounded from out of the nothingness. "Do not fear, young Lunarkit, for StarClan know you are destined for great things."

"Wh-who are you?"

A tom with a fiery pelt emerged from the darkness and meowed, "I am Firestar, the former leader of ThunderClan, where you now live. I have come to you because StarClan have decided to choose me to deliver this prophecy to you. You shall be blessed with the power of the moon, stars and time. _'Crimson shall become silver, the sun and moon shall fall in love, and the heart of the moon shall be betrayed by the storm of the forest'. _Do not forget it, Lunarkit. I will guide you in your pawsteps as you live, and many a time will you be tested."

He began to vanish into the darkness again.

"Wait! Firestar! What's a StarClan?! What do you mean?! Firestar! FIRESTAR!"

His voice sounded from the darkness, "I will always guide you, Lunarkit! StarClan is in your favor!"

Lunarkit was brought back to reality by the rough rasping of her mother's tongue over her body, between the rasps, she'd yelp, "Lunarkit! Please Lunarkit, don't shake so much! Wake up!"

The she-kit mewled pitifully in protest.

"Oh, Lunarkit, you're awake..."

Lunarkit drew a forepaw over her ear, near the area where her mother had harshly licked her awake, and mewled again. Her frustration built as no words, just pitiful mewls, came from her mouth as she tried to tell her mother what had happened. Her mother just purred with amusement and licked her daughter's ear gently. "Are you hungry?" she asked. Lunarkit looked about to still see nothing, was she blind? She mewled again, and Patchfur stroked her head gently with her tail. Lunarkit blindly kneaded at her mother's stomach and began to suckle, and a warm, satisfying taste filled her mouth, making her stomach feel full.

Each day seemed exactly the same, except Lunarkit had no more meetings with the cat named Firestar, who spoke of a StarClan, just her mother's soothing voice, and a few others. Two who visited the most were named Birchfire, who had a low voice, brimming with happiness and pride, and Jayfeather, who sounded a bit gruff and grouchy. She had learned a few other things in her first few days. The most recent visit was Jayfeather, who said, "The kits' eyes should be opening soon, they've been alive for at least a quarter-moon."

She had been alive for a quarter-moon. Jayfeather was also a "medicine cat".

Lunarkit had also heard her mother speak of the StarClan that Firestar had mentioned. She would silently pray, "Oh thank StarClan for bringing me these joys!"

So StarClan was not a thing, it was a place, where other cats of every kind went when they died. Lunarkit had shivered when she figured that out, that Firestar was a dead cat.

One day, Lunarkit woke to some commotion outside the nursery, two apprentices fighting.

"Come on, Foxpaw! I cleaned the elders' moss yesterday! I'm not doing that again!"

"But Icepaw, a great warrior doesn't waste their time cleaning out the elder's den! Great warriors are better than that."

"I bet Tigerstar did the same thing when he was an apprentice!" Icepaw spat.

"Mouse-brain!"

"Fox dung!"

"Icepaw, Foxpaw, why are you fighting? You should be cleaning the elder's den! Get to it! _Now," _a new voice growled.

"Yes Squirrelflight."

"You could have also disturbed Daisy, Patchfur and her kits! Goodness."

There was silence, a bit of rustling, then more silence.

_I want to be a warrior!_

For the first time, her eyes opened. How bright the world was to the tiny kit! For the first time she saw her mother, her fur splattered with the colors of black, brown, and tan, her belly where Lunarkit slept was white, along with the tip of her tail and her muzzle. Patchfur's stomach slowly rose and fell and Leafkit was on top of her. The silver-and-white kit didn't like it at all, the darkness was more appealing, but the world was so interesting! Lunarkit rolled out from under her sister and heard her mother give a snort, and the larger she-cat lifted her head, and looked at her kits. Then she saw her littermates, just as her mother had, and Firekit's eyes met her's; they flared with excitement, as excitement raced through the silver she-kit.

"BIRCHFIRE!" Lunarkit heard her mother cry. A white-and-black tom raced in, and halted quickly beside his mate, staring at his kits with awe. His blue eyes flashed with astonishment, and his jaw slowly fell. "Their- their eyes opened!" He purred, still gaping at the little foursome. "Look at Lunarkit's!"

"Firekit has orange-like eyes," Patchfur purred, "That must be the heart of his flames."

Birchfire let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"Snowkit has icy blue, she's absolutely gorgeous!"

Lunarkit let out a _wuff_ of discontent.

"Leafkit, she hasn't opened her eyes yet..." Patchfur's eyes fell onto Lunarkit, and her yellow orbs widened, pupils shrinking. "Oh, oh my! Lunarkit's, Birchfire! Look!"

He nodded, "I know, it's strange! So amazing also. A kit with silver eyes! They look like the moon!"

"Like StarClan gave us a kit made from the moon and the stars. Nevertheless, she is one of the most beautiful I have seen, that goes for Snowkit also!"

Leafpool walked in. Lunarkit looked at her, wide eyes studying her. She had a light brown pelt, and green eyes. The medicine cat looked over to her and meowed in surprise. "Birchfire, Patchfur, have you seen- silver, eyes..."

Lunarkit mewed in fright, and shrank back. What was wrong with her eyes?! She shut them tight close, hoping they would become sealed shut like before. Patchfur turned to Leafpool. "Yes, we have seen. Oh, is that borage? Thank you, Leafpool," she mewed and received the herb. She swallowed it, and let out a distasteful yip, and turned back to her kits. "Oh, Lunarkit. Nothing is wrong with your eyes! They are beautiful, but no cat has ever seen that color before. That is why we are so amazed, not frightened. Please open your eyes again, Lunarkit, please." Her mother stroked her head gently with her tail, her voice was soothing, and Lunarkit finally opened her eyes once more. Leafpool's gaze was no longer harsh and surprised, it was soft and gentle. Suddenly Firekit mewled, "Why is Lunarkit being given lots of attention?! I want some! I want some!"

Patchfur and Birchfire let out _mrrow_s of amusement, and Leafpool's eyes shone with laughter.

Lunarkit inaudibly sighed with content, and curled closer to her mother. She closed her eyes and slowly, sleep claimed her.

_This may be not so bad after all, _she thought.

* * *

**Celestepen: Nya! Now how is the name Violet so familiar...? (I know, but I'm not saying anything!)**


	3. ThunderClan Camp

**Celestepen: Lunarkit, could you please say the disclaimer??**

**Lunarkit: "Celestepen does not own any character that exists or ThunderClan and- anything else."  
**

* * *

A moon had passed since Lunarkit had been born, and she wobbled with excitement as she took her first steps outside the nursery. It was nearing the sunset, and she was alongside her brother, her two sisters behind, nervously waiting at the entrance (Leafkit's eyes had opened), and her mother brought up the rear. The camp was filled with excitement, and was very busy-looking too. Leafpool was sitting next to a ginger warrior with green eyes and chatting, Bramblestar stood on a tall wall of white rocks, and several other cats padded around the clearing. One cat, which had a missing eye and a large scar in its place, spotted the twosome and dashed over, an amazed look on her unusual-looking face. "Patchfur!" she gasped happily, "Are these your new kits?! They're beautiful! Especially the, silver one. Her eyes..." The happy look faded to sadness, and she looked down. Firekit yipped in alarm at her face and clumsily scrambled back as the white-and-ginger cat said the last sentence. Lunarkit looked in wonder, not frightened at all, but fascinated. "Hi!" she piped. "I'm Lunarkit! What's your name?" She bounced a bit in excitement.

The she-cat looked up and stared. "Aren't you scared?" she murmured. The cat shook her head and looked proudly at Lunarkit. "My name is Brightheart! You're beautiful, Lunarkit. Patchfur, I've never seen another kit like her."

The silver she-kit felt the skin under her pelt go hot with embarrassment. "Th-thank you, Brightheart. You look beautiful too! Your face is very-"

"SCARY!" Firekit called from behind.

"-interesting!" Lunarkit shot a burning glance at her brother.

Brightheart jumped. "You really think? I'm flattered, little one." Brightheart gave Lunarkit a small flick on her ear, and then she walked off to a white, fluffy looking warrior, and began to speak with him.

Lunarkit felt happier than before, and gave another excited bounce. She looked about the rest of the clearing. Two apprentices were scuffling outside their den, and a gray tom with jay-blue eyes was now solemnly speaking with Leafpool. Just as she took another step, someone raced past the little kit so swiftly; she was nearly knocked off her paws. She turned towards the direction the cat had run, and saw a brown tabby cat looking up to a gray one. The gray cat's brown eyes flashing with anger, and their tail pointed to Lunarkit. She faintly heard the gray cat (who sounded like a she-cat) say, "Swiftpaw, you must be more careful of where you're running! And _don't _run in ThunderClan camp! First into that tree stump, now nearly into that poor little kit! Go apologize to her for StarClan's sake!"

"Yes, Leopardtalon."

The brown tabby tom slowly padded over to Lunarkit, gently touched noses with her. "I'm sorry, little kit. I could have hurt you badly, and I bet this is only your first time out of the nursery; I've never seen you before."

"It's okay! My name is Lunarkit."

"I can see why your parents named you that. You look like StarClan made your pelt from Silverpelt, and your eyes from the moon. My name is Swiftpaw, which is a bit ironic; there was another cat before me named the same thing that was killed by the same pack of dogs that disfigured Brightheart's face. I'm an apprentice, training to be the best warrior ever! Greater than Firestar!"

"What's a dog?" Lunarkit asked. Swiftpaw stared at her for a second and then said, "A dog is big, scary and vicious. Twolegs, who are really weird animals that walk on two legs and only have fur on their heads, usually have them tied up, a collar around their necks. But the dogs that killed Swiftpaw and hurt Brightheart were wild. RWOAR!"

Lunarkit squealed with laughter and fright as she stumbled back a few steps. "I like you, Swiftpaw!"

"Why, thank you." The cat who directed Swiftpaw called to him, and he groaned. "Ugh, I have to go. Leopardtalon is calling me again. Nice meeting you, Lunarkit!"

He raced off in the direction of the gray she-cat again. She watched him, eyes glinting with wonder. Firekit walked up to his sister and swatted her ear with his paw playfully. "When I become a warrior, I want to be named Firefang! Or Fireclaw!"

Lunarkit turned to him. "I want to be called, umm... I don't know! Maybe Lunar..." She looked about the clearing, and her eyes wandered to a shadow. "Lunarshadow! That sounds pretty. What do you think Firekit?"

"Hmm, I think Lunarfang sounds better."

"More fierce!" She dropped into a crouch and stalked Firekit, and pounced. They rolled around, batting each other with paws playfully. Someone lifted Firekit off her, and someone lifted her by her scruff, and placed her gently on her feet. "Hey!" she squeaked. "We were having fun!"

She swung around to find herself face-to-face with a tom that had golden brown-colored pelt, with brown tabby stripes, and brown paws. His gray-green eyes glinted with playfulness, and they stared at each other. "Who- who are you?" she mewed with fright.

The golden tom blinked as she stared at his pink nose. "I am Raptorheart, a newer warrior; I became one a half a moon ago. You must be Lunarkit; there's talk of more than one strange-looking cat in this camp, you must be the kit! My, you look like the moon and stars."

"Thank you?"

"Don't worry, look, my ears are all brown, and the tip of my tail is white. My mother said I was like all the seasons at once. My nose was a flower in new-leaf, my eyes the dying green-leaf, the rest of my pelt the golden leaves of leaf-fall, (my paws, ears and stripes are the bark of the trees), and the tip of my tail the coming leaf-bare. They called me 'Seasonkit', instead my real name, Raptorkit."

She looked at him, and blinked kindly. "What season is it now?"

"Green-leaf, little one; the most plentiful time of the year!" He looked behind her and asked, "Patchfur, do you mind if I give her a tour around the camp?"

"I don't mind!" Patchfur called.

Birchfire's voice sounded beside her. "I'll give Firekit one."

"Come now, Lunarkit! I won't show you everything, you're still very young." He began to walk about the camp, towards a large pile of dead animals. Lunarkit sniffed at it, "What _is _that?!"

"The fresh-kill pile, that's our food! Don't be afraid, you're going to have to do that when you're an apprentice."

"Do what? Stack the pile?"

"No, catch prey! I saw your scuffle with Firekit, your hunter's crouch needs a bit of perfecting, but it was still very good! Oh, hello Mousewhisker!" he said to a gray and white tom who was eating a starling. He looked up, nodded, and went back to eating. He froze and slowly looked up again at Lunarkit. "Uh, Raptorheart? Who is that?" he asked, staring straight into Lunarkit's eyes. Lunarkit bravely stared back.

"Oh her? This is Lunarkit, one of Patchfur's kits!"

"She has..."

"Is it my eyes?" Lunarkit squeaked. "They're silver! I know. It might be strange, but it's only because there hasn't been another kit or cat like me!"

Raptorheart leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That's the spirit!"

Mousewhisker dipped his head and finished up her starling, padding off afterwards, waving his tail as a way to say good-bye. Raptorheart went up to the large pile, and his silver and white spectator followed. Lunarkit poked at a plump mouse as big as her, teeth marks in its neck. The lifeless eyes on it scared her a bit, and the tom beside her nudged her flank gently. "Go ahead, pull it out, it won't hurt you!"

Lunarkit grasped the fat little animal and pulled back, letting out a little growl. Without warning, it flew out and landed on Lunarkit. She yipped and tumbled back with the mouse, clinging to it for dear life. Raptorheart stared at the kit and the fresh-kill with laughter glinting in his gray-green eyes. He gently grasped her scruff to keep her from rolling tumultuously any more, and picked her up, Lunarkit still mewling and clinging to the mouse.

"Wunait, ou an et o off da ouse ow!"

Lunarkit relaxed, allowing the mouse to fall to the ground. Raptorheart gently let her down and murmured, "Why don't we finish the tour... Let me take the mouse back." He picked it up and put it back on the pile and waved his tail, asking the little kit to follow. He pointed his tail to a large thorn bush. "That's where the warriors, like me, sleep."

"I wanna be a warrior, Raptorheart! I'll be called Lunarfang!"

"You must wait to be an apprentice, young one. Then you'll be a warrior."

"Can _you_ be my mentor, Raptorheart?"

The tomcat looked up in the air, flicking his tail. "It is up to Bramblestar to decide that. I'll speak with him when the time comes, Lunarkit. Anyway..."

He padded up to a honeysuckle bush and said, "The elders' den; you may spend part of your time here when you're an apprentice."

"Who are the elders?" Lunarkit asked, staring at the bush with wide eyes.

"Longtail, Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Leafpool," he meowed.

"But why Leafpool? She's still young, isn't she a medicine cat?"

"Leafpool is retired. She carries out some of the simpler tasks," he mewed, "like giving borage to the queens in the nursery where you are, pulling out thorns when Jayfeather is out fetching new herbs, making poultices, those things."

"Why can't Jayfeather do all that himself?" she asked, curiosity burning her pelt.

"It takes a bit more time for him to collect herbs and do his duties. Why you may ask, I presume? It is because," he hesitated, swiftly looking around, then leaning closer to the kit, "Jayfeather is blind, Lunarkit."

Lunarkit stared at Raptorheart with wide eyes. The memory flashed to her again, the blue eyed gray tabby tom speaking with Leafpool. Jayfeather was looking at Leafpool, but he couldn't see! So many more questions were jumbled her head, but Raptorheart had continued on. She padded up beside him and had to speed up to a trot to follow the tom's long strides. He stopped abruptly, Lunarkit doing the same, resulting in her tumbling over her paws. He flicked his tail to a wall of brambles, meowing, "That's the medicine den, where Jayfeather sleeps, and the sick cats sleep and are treated."

As if on cue, Jayfeather slipped through the brambles, slightly lifting his head up. He poked his head back through the curtain of brambles and said, "Just hold on a moment, Lionblaze! I'll be right back, I must do something." There was a pause as the cat inside responded. "No! You won't bleed to death, but if you hadn't been stupid enough to remove cobwebs from those wounds when you were an apprentice, your ear wouldn't be as it is now!" Another pause. "Just wait there!" Jayfeather turned around and lifted his nose again. "Great StarClan!" he muttered.

Lunarkit cocked her head curiously at the blind cat. He looked straight at her.

"I know you may know that I cannot see you, but you appeared in a dream of mine once a while ago. You are different; you have silver eyes, don't you?"

"I- I d-do...," Lunarkit mewled in surprise.

"Hello Raptorheart, how is the prey running?" There was a bit of envy in his voice.

"Very good, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather turned his blind gaze back to Lunarkit. "Come to my den tomorrow, I'd like to see you."

The cat in the medicine den called out, "Jayfeather? Are you there? The cobweb is falling off again!"

"I'm coming!" he hissed. "Ask your mother if you are permitted to come to my den at sunhigh tomorrow. There is something that I must talk to you about."

Lunarkit slowly nodded, and Jayfeather padded back into his den. She turned to Raptorheart, who shook his head slightly. As they headed back to the nursery, he pointed out the apprentice's and Leader's dens. When they neared the place Lunarkit called home, she spotted Birchfire and Patchfur both nearing the nursery too, Firekit running alongside his father, a small bounce in his step. Leafkit and Snowkit stumbled along behind Patchfur. Firekit kept asking Birchfire something, and Birchfire kept replying, "Five more moons, Firekit! How many times must I tell you that?!" Firekit opened his mouth again to speak, but his father swept his tail in front of it.

Lunarkit's brother dashed up to her yowling, "I'm gonna be the best warrior ever! Better than you, Lunarkit, better than- than _Tigerstar!"_

There were several gasps, and silence flooded the camp. Lunarkit's mouth hung open, about to say something back, but burning gazes seared her pelt. She didn't turn around, afraid to meet the shocked gazes of her Clanmates. Instead, she fired back curtly, "How can you be better than Tigerstar, he was evil! He's dead too!"

She unsheathed her tiny claws, allowing then to sink into the ground. She heard Patchfur yowl, "Its fine! Go back to your duties!" and the bustle began again.

Lunarkit sheathed her claws again and looked at Snowkit, who stared attentively at the medicine den. Leafkit stared down at her paws, amber eyes glinting with fear. The silver she-kit wondered why, but didn't stop to ask. Patchfur was already beckoning them into the nursery, where she'd have something satisfying to eat, and a nice long rest to revive her aching paws.

It seemed like the best way to end the day.

* * *

**Celestepen: Why was Leafkit so fearful of the name Tigerstar...? Think about that! (Hah, first Violet, now Tigerstar and Leafkit! This one should be easy...)**

**Jordan: Hey, why are you nice to Lunarkit when you ask her to say the disclaimer?!**

**Celestepen: Get back to Lunar Spell kid.**

**Jordan: KID?! I'M OLDER THAN YOU!**

**Lunarkit: I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! SHADDAP!**

**...**


End file.
